


Mr. Brightside

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Crossover, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Cas, his best friend, to go to the Yule ball with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

“Will you go to the yule ball with me?” Dean rushed the words out, blushing and looking at his shoes. His Hufflepuff robes fluttered in the cool breeze as he waited for the answer that seemed too long in coming. 30 seconds of Dean staring at the ground as if it held all the answers was enough and he looked up.

He shouldn’t have. Castiel, his best friend Castiel, with his blue and silver robes that perfectly matched his eyes, and his black ruffled hair and his plush pink lips, was gaping at him in shock. He watched as he licked his lips slowly, searching for words.

‘I-. Dean.’ He managed. Dean could feel his eyes prickling and he only just succeeded in keeping his head up. Blue eyes searched green, finding nothing but sincerity that broke his heart. “Dean, I’m sorry,” his gravelly voice finally spoke up; “I’ve already asked someone. I don’t like you that…” He trailed off as he saw Dean’s eyes harden, blinking away the tears Castiel knew were there.

“Yea, no, that’s great Cas.” Dean’s voice cracked as he tried to keep up his façade as long as possible. “I’m happy for you.” He smiled weakly. He started to turn away but Cas stopped him.

“Dean. I really am sorry.” He looked at him with pleading eyes. Dean’s hard semblance faltered a little and he stepped up to Cas to hug him. It wasn’t like their normal hugs, warm and tight. Instead it lacked the warmth, Dean standing further away than usual, just a casual embrace between brothers in arms, no matter how much Dean wanted it to be so, so much more.

“It’s fine Cas, I promise. This won’t change anything. Just forget it.” Dean pulled away, not meeting Cas’ eyes. “I’ll see you tonight at dinner.” Then he walked off, leaving Castiel alone, looking after him and wondering if Dean meant any of what he had just said.

And if he noticed Dean’s red rimmed eyes the next morning he didn’t say anything. If, at the yule ball, he couldn’t find Dean anywhere, searching while Meg hung off his waist, clinging to him every step, he didn’t say anything, didn’t say that Dean was usually the one forcing him to do stuff like go to parties. And when Dean stopped smiling like he used to, he didn’t say anything. When Castiel realised that maybe he had let a really, really good thing go, when Dean started dating lots of girls, when Dean finally seemed to get over him; Castiel didn't say a damn thing because Dean had told him to forget it. And although he never did, he didn't say anything, pretending it never changed a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Title - Mr Brightside by The Killers  
> I felt it was relevant.  
> Sorry to those who wanted an alternate ending. I'm not writing it any more as the destiel writing muse has gone out the window. Thank you all for making me so happy with this story and how it turned out!  
> 


End file.
